Guide: Scroll Sealing
Scroll Sealing System Sealing for Fuuinjutsu Users: *Seal any weapon within a scroll. *Seal any piece of equipment within a scroll. *Seal any D to S rank technique within a scroll. *Seal any human corpses within a medium, large, massive or gigantic scroll. Sealing for Puppetry and Weapon Users: *Seal any weapon within a scroll. *Seal any piece of equipment within a scroll. *Seal any puppet within a scroll. Sealing for Medical Users: *May only seal E-rank weapons in scrolls, however exceptions can be made for custom seals. *Seal any piece of equipment within a scroll. *Seal any human corpses within a medium, large, massive or gigantic scroll. Sealing for Others: *Members may only seal E-rank weapons in scrolls, however exceptions can be made for custom seals. *Seal any piece of equipment within a scroll. Scroll Slots: Similar to how the Kit System works on Ultimate Shinobi, each scroll has a set number of slots that vary depending upon the size of the scroll. To accompany scrolls having a set number of slots, the equipment, weapons, or jutsu stored within them will also carry a certain value set for them. This value determines how many slots they take up within the scroll, which will have an affect on what can and cannot be stored within your scroll due to the slot limit. The values are as follow: Scroll Capacities: *Small Scroll: Ten Slots. *Medium Scroll: Twenty Slots. *Large Scroll: Thirty Slots. *Massive Scroll: Fifty Slots. *Gigantic Scroll: Seventy Slots. Weapon Slots: *E - Rank: Two Kunai per weapon slot. Two Shuriken per weapon slot. Three Senbon per weapon slot. Other E - Rank weapons can be debated upon registry. Default 1 slot. *D - Rank: Five Slots per weapon. *C - Rank:Ten Slots per weapon. *B - Rank: Fifteen Slots per weapon. *A - Rank: Twenty Slots per weapon. *S - Rank: Thirty Slots per weapon. Equipment Slots: *E - Rank: One Slot per item. *D - Rank: Three Slots per item. *C - Rank: Five Slots per item. *B - Rank: Seven Slots per item. *A - Rank: Ten Slots per item. *S - Rank: Fifteen Slots per item. Jutsu Slots: *E - Rank: Cannot be stored. *D - Rank: Ten Slots. *C - Rank: Twenty Slots. *B - Rank: Thirty Slots. *A - Rank: Fifty Slots. *S - Rank: Seventy Slots. Additional Information and Specifications: #All members are only allowed 3 scrolls. The only exception to this exists within the fields of either, the Fūinjutsu, Weaponry or Puppetry specialty. #Fūinjutsu, Weaponry or Puppetry users are allowed a specific number of scrolls per rank. Any other scrolls they wish to obtain must be applied for through custom kits. The scroll limitations per rank are as follows: C - rank: They are allowed to start with Four Scrolls. B - rank: They are allowed to start with Five Scrolls. A - rank: They are allowed to start with Six Scrolls. S - Rank: They are allowed to start with Seven Scrolls. #A person may only own a Scroll that is equivalent to their rank, a Genin is not allowed to own a Massive Scroll (which is A - rank) as an example. #Only one of these scrolls may be equal in rank to the member. If the member in question possesses the Fūinjutsu, Weaponry or Puppetry specialty. they are held under different limitations per rank as listed below. Beyond this limitation they can possess any variation of scrolls beneath their rank. The scroll limitations per rank are as follows: C - rank: Two Medium Scrolls - Rank B - rank: Two Large Scrolls A - rank: Two Massive Scrolls - Rank S - rank: Two Gigantic Scrolls - rank #Scrolls must stay within their slot capacity limit. Meaning no scroll can contain more than the capacity listed below. #Scrolls do not cost skill points to purchase, however one must still fill out an application to get the scroll. Changing the contents and size of these scrolls are also free as long as the contents of the scroll are either E-rank, or already in one's inventory. Abuse of this system will bar one from upgrading and exchanging scrolls. #Scrolls cannot mix within different areas, such as storing both items and weapons within one scroll or a jutsu and a corpse within another. #Scrolls cannot be stored within other scrolls. #A single corpse will take up to twenty slots. #Puppets are classed as Weapons and thus take up Weaponry Slots. #Those who wish to add solids, liquids and gases into scrolls, are limited to a certain amount of the substance per slot. If this substance is to be stored without the use of a special Fūinjutsu, then it must be in a container. The values for sealing raw materials are as follows: Dry Measurement: 2kg = 1 Scroll Slot Liquid Measurement: 2L = 1 Scroll Slot Gas Measurement: 2L per 202kpa* = 1 Scroll Slot * 101kpa is the average atmospheric air pressure at sea level. As such, 202kpa is twice as much pressure, which means the gas must be compressed somehow. The amount of pressure cannot exceed 202kpa without a special fuuinjutsu seal, however the values can be adjusted. ie. 4L = 101kpa, or 8L = 50kpa. (Do note, that though the volume has increased, it is still the same quantity of gas.) Scroll template This template will be added to your Charater Sheet. Name: A decorative name for your Scroll. Can be anything you wish. Rank: The rank of the Scroll. Should be equal to your character’s rank, or lower. Cannot be below C-rank, or above A-rank. Quantity: Amount of Scroll. Should be 1. Contents: The items in said Scroll, preceded by the number of each item, and followed by the amount of slots it occupies. ex. “ 4 Shuriken 2, 5 Kunai 5, 10 Exploding Notes 10, 12m string 4, 1 File & Scissor1, 1 Ninjato 5, Windmill Shuriken 5.” This would be followed by the number of slots total (In this case 32, equal to a Custom D Scroll). Total: Example Scroll wrote: Name: Scroll of sealing Rank: C-rank Quantity: 1 Contents: 4 Shuriken 2, 5 Kunai 5, 10 Exploding Notes 10, 12m String 4, 1 Ninjato 5, 1 Windmill Shuriken 5, 1 File & Scissor 1. Total: 32 slots.